Paris be Night
by Hitomi-chanchan
Summary: title sucks. When they return from Mexico, Jack leaves, for a reasons untold. But When Emily is murdered, Jack returns to help Ben, But theres a big surpries, Jack has changed, but mable this will help to kill the killer boyxboy really fluffy and bloody
1. Warning

**Standard Notice for All Who Intend to Continue Reading.**

**Hello, this is the author Hitomi, I would like to make a statement before you being reading, this fanfiction is very old, which mean an unprecedented amount of errors, clichés, bad spelling, bad tact, uncalled for and unjustly outspoken opinions and the like. I am not proud of these works and will take them down shortly in lieu of something far more tolerable. **

**If you wish to continue reading, but all means go on.**

**(*) NOTES SPECIFIC TO THIS STORY(*)**

**I really do not care for this fanfiction anymore and may or may not re-write the entire thing. It will most certainly be taken down shortly, It is most defiantly weird, and painfully poorly written. I do not mean to discredit myself as an author, but please keep in mind how OLD this is.**


	2. Chapter 1

_YEAH! Hey, I know this probably won't get many views, but I love this couple, while I was reading the first three books, they were close to all I thought about. Ben and Jack, so amazing! Um, this is a very fluffy, very bloody, boyxboy, shonean ai, thing. So yeah, don't be freaked out or anything, heh heh, god, I've wanted to write this for so long. And again, it's all about me finding an ok plot, which I finally did! Ah, it's so fun to write about Victorian times, so much fun. ^.^ I'm gonna enjoy righting this, and I hope you enjoy reading it, so here I go! _

He sat in the lavishly furnished room, dressed in all black next to the casket. Her auburn hair splayed around her on the soft silk pillow. She looked peaceful in her rest, although her skin was milky white. He knew what had happened, and he couldn't believe he had let it happen. He couldn't believe that he had allowed those monsters to live on, to hunt the night, and to take his fifteen year old sister away from him. He had already lost his best friend, who had, truthfully drifted away from them, clamming 'he couldn't continue to live this life' now he was alone, completely alone. He knew he needed to get home before dark.

"Farewell, Em, I love you" he got up, and slowly walked to the door, not daring to look back, for fear he would burst into tears.

*.*.*.*

The carriage rocked and bucked on the sea-shell lined rode. He would be home soon, and the crimson light filtering in between the curtains of the window kept him safe for now. The carriage stopped and he gathered up his coat as the carriage man opened the door for him. He nodded his thanks and looked up at the huge house. He walked up the steps and a servant opened the main doors for him. He walked up the stairs and entered his room, the pale light of twilight turning everything a shade darker, the white walls into a rich blue. He laid his jacket on the chair, removed his boots and loosened his tie. He contemplated having the chef make him some dinner, then decided against it, he was too depressed to eat. He sighed, deciding just to sleep. He took off his under vest and shirt as well as his stalking and climbed on top of the bed, pulling the silk curtains closed.

He lay heavily on the soft pillows and watched as the light died in the room. It was times like these that always reminded him of the friend he had lost, of the fighting, carefree, head strong young man that had left him.

"Jack…" he whispered before falling into a dreamless sleep.

*.*.*.*

He rose slowly and carefully, he knew the sun had already set, a few hours ago, as a matter of fact, still better to be careful. He opened the heavy bronze doors and closed them behind him, walking up the two flights of steps at a mortal pace, which he was so fond of doing then entered the basement of the falling house. He looked up through the dusty air, some mortal children had been here today, probably daring each other to come down and see if there really was a secret crypt where a monster lay by day. It seemed none of them got as far as the top of the broken basement stairs.

He scaled the wall and walked through the crumbling house. The roof long since caved in. this was nothing new, and he continued on through the door and out into the street. No one saw him randomly come out of the broken house, because the moment he stepped out of the house, he began moving faster than any mortal who happened to be watching to see. He sped towards the poorer parts of the great city of London, looking for his first feast. He would feed, and then he would force himself to do tonight, what he had been too scared to do until this had happened to him. He could pull it off now, the person would never know he had come and gone. He found his first victim, an old man, with a scarred face.

He walked in front of him, reading his mind as he passed. The man's eyes studied him as he went, liking what he saw. This would do, this man most certainly disserved to die. He was sickened by the thoughts running through this man's head, but that would just make the kill easier to deal with. He turned, looking the man right in the eyes and motioned for him to follow with a small smile. The man did so willingly. He took the man to an alley way, where he allowed him to feel him up before making his move. As the chapped lips pressed against his he quickly took his fingers and snapped the man's neck. He fell to the ground, his eyes wide in astonishment.

He bent down, ignoring the strong smell of sweat and grease emitting from the man and tore away his stained collar. He bit into the neck and quickly fell into the swoon that came with the taking of life. He allowed the ecstasy to completely envelop him. And when the flow became thin, he tore himself away, refusing to drain all the blood, as this would make him to full, and he would become clumsy. He through the body into a nearby swear, making sure no evidence of his feed was left behind. His vision was already becoming sharper. And so was his hearing. He stood still for a moment, listening and getting used to the sudden on poor of voices, both verbal and mental.

He heard a man and women yelling several blocks over, then the sharp sound of skin being smacked and the women hitting the ground. He heard a child crying and a mother rushing to quiet it. He shook his head, he mustn't be distracted. He had to focus tonight. He had to see him. He ran in the preternatural way of traveling, where one simply vanishes and reapers where they want to.

His traveling took him to the end of a very familiar street. The news stand on the end still held the newspapers of the day. From across the street, he read the headline. 1852, September 14, Body found on the front steps of the court buildings, drained of blood. He frowned, not his work, that meant someone else was here, someone who liked to show off. He hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. He would find out, and then relocate as soon as possible. This would mean visiting the person he meant to see less, but, it was more trouble to stay and risk meeting the other. He set off down the street at a comfortable, mortal pace and soon saw the huge house he remembered so well. He stopped in front of it and just admired its beauty. The old pale blue Victorian mansion was truly one of the prettiest on the street. Its vine covered walls and white windows completing the look. I n the gloom of night he could see ever leaf of the jasmine vine in perfect detail. He plucked a blood red rose from the bush nearest the street and jumped up to the balcony of the all too familiar window. He opened the door, unlatching the lock telekinetically and silently stepped into the room.

He had heard the sleeping breath of the young man in the bed from the street, as well as all those of the resting servants. The young man's butler was reading in bed by a candle, but he wouldn't hear him. He went over to the bed and threw back the translucent red curtains to pear at the sleeping form of Benedict Cole. The sleeping boy was even more beautiful than he had remembered. His blonde hair was slightly ruffled from sleep and his bare chest moved up and down softly, but not necessarily peacefully. He stood there, letting the curtain fall behind him, now that his eyes allowed it; he needed no light to study the perfections in this boy's face. The young man knew every moment he spent staring at Ben, the harder it would be to leave him, again. He inhaled the soft sent carefully. The blood coursing through the young man's veins was only made bearable by that of the blood from the repulsive other.

He wanted to touch the soft skin but knew he would risk waking him. He leant forward anyway, and froze when the blue eyes shot open.

*.*.*.*

_And there's the first chapter!!! Yeah, oright, that went great! I'm so proud of myself. Whowa! …what's that from…oh, Sent of a Women, anyway, thank you, R and R_

_Love, Hitomi _


	3. Chapter 2

_Tee hee, I'm actually wrighting this on the same night as the first chapter, I just couldn't stop, I'm not sure if I'm gonna get these posted at the same time though. Oh well, on with the story…god, I love this couple, it's so much fun to write about them. Oki doki, onward! _

He leaned over carully, and froze when the blue eyes shot open

He couldn't believe his eyes. There was no way that the Dark haired young man was actually here, in his room, standing by his bed, and so close they could touch. He sat up slowly, the other young man moved back slowly as well.

"Jack?" he breathed. He tried to see him better, leaning forward. The gloom was so great in the shade of the curtains he could only see the sillohet of the other, and the red rose in his hand, which seemed to glow. He realized that the other had his eyes half lidded, so that he couldn't see them properly. He reached forward, starving for the thrilling blue eyes and lifted his face, shocked at how cool the once warm skin felt. He knew what had happened even before the stunning red eyes meet his. He didn't care, he sat up fully in the bed and wrapped his arms around the rigid body of his best friend. "what happened to you?" he whispered, holding Jack to him.

"dear Benedict" he said quitley. The smell of Ben's blood was nearly unbarable now. But he could handle it, he must handle it, at all costs, he would not kill the one he so desperately loved. He slowly wrapped his arms around the soft young man, carful not to crush him. "More hell than you could ever imagen." He pulled away slightly, looking down at the pleading eyes of the blonde.

"Why did you leave?" he asked, his voice quivering. Jack could tell he was on the verdge of tears. "Why did you leave me all alone?" he asked, a small tear fell down his cheek. He went ridged as  
Jack gentaly kissed the tear away. He pulled back and stared down at him, realizing for the first time, that Emily's prescence was not in the house, or the block, or the general area of the city. She wasn't there, she was gone.

"Where is she?" he asked softly. But before Ben could speak as the images and sounds filled his mind, he knew. A vampire had killed her.

"She was taken" he said softly. He looked down and realized that now Jack was holding him. He pulled away slightly, and Jack reluctantly released him.

"Do you know who?" he asked.

"No…but I want them dead…" he said, his voice becoming hard, he looked away from Jack a slight scowl on his face. Jack's heart skipped a beat at the beauty of the expression on the face he was so familiar with.

"I would kill anybody you wished me to" he said, his voice distracted with the sudden longing he felt. The longing intensified as Ben's facial expression shifted slightly to a bitter smile.

"I'm sure you would, I have no doubt you could, now." He looked back, the smile gone, replaced by immense sadness. "it happened in Paris, that's all I know, she and I went to sleep, and in the morning she was missing, they found her the next day, dead, on the steps of the court house, completely drained of blood." He said. Jack starred for a moment, he had a good idea who it was, And knew that he wasn't in Paris.

"I know where to find him…" said Jack, he wasn't sure he could kill this person, the only other person he might love, other than Ben. But he would try, he would find out who it was, and even if it was that vampire, he would at least try to kill him, for Ben's sake. The plan was already forming in his mind.

"You do?" asked Ben desperately, he gripped the collar of Jacks shirt. Jack smiled down at him, hding his sadness.

"Yes, but I must go now" he said, removing Ben's hands and holding them.

"Please, don't go again" said Ben, his eyes filling with tears again.

"I wont leave you, but I must be sure of who we hunt." he said, he kissed both of Ben's hands and put the rose on the night stand. "I'l come again tomorrow night" he said, turning away. If he saw Ben's tears, he wasn't sure if he could leave.

"Jack…" he heard from behind him.

"Yes?" he paused at the open doors.

"Thank you…so much" he turned slightly smiling at the young man on the bed.

"I would do anything for you, know that, because now I can" in a split disicion he crossed the room and planted a light kiss on Ben's lips. The other boy knelt riged, blush spreading across his face. Jack smiled at the warm color, but quickly backed away, not wanting to push his limits to far at fear he may break. He was several streets away before Ben could even uter a word.

*.*.*.*

He couldn't believe what had just happened.

"This has got to be a dream…" said Ben aloud. He lightly touched his lips, the cool lingering taste still there. He slumped on the bed. So Jack had kissed him, so what? Well it was a little wired between friends. But he had see French people kiss goodbye in that manner all the time. Yes, that was it. Maybe Jack had been in Paris and had simply forgotten wear he was. That was it. That's what had happened, why was he even still thinking about it.

He lay down in the bed again, wriggling under the covers, even though Jack had somehow managed to close the doors after he had dissapered. He closed his eyes tight. He couldn't believe Jack was one of them now. One of thouse monsters who had killed his sister. This had to be a dream, but wait, he would find out tomorrow if it was or not, because Jack would come again, and this time he would make sure he was wide awake.

*.*.*.*

Jack followed the sent he knew so well, there was almost no doubt in his mind now, who it was that had left the body, killed Emily and was now here in this city. HE stopped, the scent suddenly becoming over whelming. He peared down from the roof top he stood on. There in the alley was a tall, extremely beautiful man of about twenty-one. He was leaned over what appeared to be a prostitute. If you didn't know better you'd say he was simply kissing her neck. But then she fell to the ground dead, and the man was walking away.

Jack knew that the man knew he was there, and had allowed himself to be seen. /something caught his eye as he turned to leave, and hunt once more before the night was done, A bright white light. He turned back, a white daisy sat wedged in the sill of a window, a small note tied to the stem. He leaped across the alley, balancing on the side of the wall, getting the flower and leaping onto the roof.

He was fairly shure what it was and was right. He unforlded the letter, the daisy practiacly bliding in the light of the moon.

_Dearest Jack,_

_ I've been searching for you, love. You slipped away from me for quiet sometime. Just know that I' ll always find you. And I know about the blond beauty your so infatuated with. Just know that I Don't like him, and you know hwat happens to most people I don't like. That's why I took out his ugly sister. If you want to do somthign about it, I'll be in Paris in October, meet me there, bring if you want, though it will mostlikly spell his demise. I miss you so much. Its no fun walking around without you, no one staries like they used to. Until then_

_ Undieing Love,_

_ Lyle_

This confirmed his fears. But also exited him, he would see Lyle, the man whom shared an unbreakable bond with him, one no one else ever would. He went to feed then as the sky turned pale he sped down the stairs, two stroys under ground, bulted the doors and passed out right outside his coffin.

*.*.*.*

He awoke, in his coffin, and thought nothing of it until he shot upward and smacked his head on the roof of the closed lid.

"Damn" he whispered, opening the lid. He found a white daisy on the ground of the basement steps. Lyle had been here, and had put him in his coffin. Somehow. "who knew he could run so fast…" Jack thought out loud. He made sure that he feed suficantly tonight, but again, not so much that he was lethargic. Then down the road and to the pale blue house he went. He knew that Ben was awake, and this time the room was well lit. he climbed the wall and found Ben on the bed, this time fully dressed, trying to look like he wasn't waiting.

Jack smiled, why not startle him? He moved in the extremely fast way that vampires could, closed the doors and climbed onto the bed, behind him. Ben was still unaware of him as he studied him from behind. He smiled and slid his arms around his waiste and pulling him closer.

"Hello" he whispered. Ben jumped in his arms.

"Jack!" he said breathlessly. "h-how did you get in?" he asked.

"Window" he simply answered, again inhaling Ben's sent, trying to get used to it, the he knew he never fully would.

"There's…a door" he said, his hands hovering above Jack's arms. Jack could tell Ben felt weird being held by him. He knew the fealing wasn't mutual. Andh e was fine with that. So he realesed him, yet again. Ben turned around, knelling infront of him.

"well, using the door would be more work, and anyway, I know who killed Emily, he will be in Paris in October." He said. Ben nodded, trying to clear his thoughts of being os close to Jack. Jack wondered why, but smiled dispite himself.

"So, we go to Paris then?" he asked, not looking at Jack directly. Jack shrugged and leaned back.

"Looks like it"

_Yeah! Finished the second chapter! Happy Valentines Day!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey! Hitomi-chan here! Wow, this got a lot more reviews then I thought it would. I can't believe people actually read fics about these books, let alone slash, but (sniffle) thank you! (sob) so much! Those reviews made me happy, so I'm gonna write more, this chapter might be longer, I don't know though, in writing this at the beginning. So here I go!_

The rice moon hung low and huge over the elegant and gothic buildings. Jack was to meet him at the inn he was staying in, sometime around nine, giving Ben time to get situated and to eat. Though in truth, Ben couldn't wait to see Jack again. He was beginning to contemplate why when a cloak tower struck nine somewhere. Not a few moments later, there was a light taping on the balcony doors of Ben's suit. He rushed to the doors, realized he had rushed, slowed down, composed himself, and opened the doors. A gust of October wind pushed the curtains back around him, on the balcony, and there illuminated in the light of the rising moon, surrounded in a jet black cloak, stood the one he had so anticipated.

"Evening, Master Cole" he said, his voice dripping with seduction. For some reason, his name coming from the lips of this one man, and in such a manner, sent shivers across his skin. Jack seemed to noticed, though he tried to prevent it, a thrill of shocked joy went through him. Ben, trying to hide his confusion at all of these sudden feelings said

"Why say it like that?" he stepped back so that Jack could enter. He did, closing the doors and settling on a couch nearby, he turned back, smiling.

"Say it like what?" he asked, though he knew. He didn't do this on purpose; it was something vampires under a certain age couldn't contain, even if they wanted to.

"Call me insane, but I think you were speaking in a rather seductive voice" said Ben, sitting opposite him. Jack winced slightly, he hadn't meant to, wasn't even aware that he had.

"I apologize; it's a vampire quality I'm cursed with." He said. Ben looked at him for a moment; Jack could hear his thoughts of disbelief. "I'm serious" he said again. Ben relaxed, and then tensed again.

"So, that's not something you can control?" Jack shook his head. "well that's odd; I don't remember the vampires we used to fight-"he cut off when Jack lifted a hand, indicating silence.

"Those were not truly vampires." He said very seriously. "those were demonic manifestations." Ben couldn't remember Jacks vocabulary being so extensive. "They had many weaknesses and strengths true vampires don't posses." He continued.

"Mind telling me what defines a real vampire then?" said Ben, sitting back. Jack smiled; the crooked smile he used to use all the time, Ben shivered again, despite him, and mentally kicked himself for doing so. Again, it didn't get past Jack.

"Well, for one, as you may have noticed, in order to make hunting extremely easier, we are beautified in the transformation, perfected if you will, although, an ugly person cannot make a beautiful vampire, just a weird one. We do, in fact, drink blood, weaker vampires and fledglings, such as myself require a large amount of blood nightly. I have already hunted, and usually do before I come to see you." Ben wondered briefly what it would be like to watch Jack feed, at the thought, he noticed Jack smile again. "I can show you later, if you want…" he said.

"You can read minds?" asked Ben.

"Common gift, yes, and I have exceptional and unparalleled sight and hearing, as well as the abilities to travel at preternatural speeds. I can climb on pretty much any surface, and turn into certain animals, though, as with most vampires; it is painfully obvious that the animal is not normal. This is a gift used mostly for traveling vast expanses of wilderness." He finished.

"First, I think I would like to see you hunt, and second…forgive me for asking, but where did this vastly different vocabulary come from?" he asked. Jack looked grave, not sure if he should tell him, deciding it didn't matter much he said.

"From the one we hunt" he said, looking away. Ben sat silent with shock.

"You know him personally?" he asked, leaning forward. Jack wouldn't answer or meet his eyes; he was trying hard not to just tell him everything. It wasn't necessary, And would just make the kill harder to deal with. "jack" he said. "answer me" when he still wouldn't look back, he got up and moved around the table over to him. "Jack "he said again, standing in front of him. Jack knew he had moved. He went rigid when Ben took his chin and made him look at him, his eyes where full of emotions, the strongest being something close to hurt. Jack sighed heavily, maybe he could get out of this. In a swift movement, he pulled Ben onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist. Ben gave a soft gasp of surprise, his cheeks coloring brightly.

"I missed you…" he murmured, burying his face in Ben's neck, not biting it. This was going to be hard, but he had to train himself. He pushed his face deliberately against the throbbing vain. Ben was rigid.

"J-jack, don't try to distract me, answer me, did you know him personally." Jack licked the skin lightly, feeling Ben tense even more. He pulled back, looking up at him, smiling sweetly. Ben was finding it hard to stay focused. The Red eyes suddenly seemed extremely inviting, extremely innocent. "Your doing this on purpose…" he said, blushing as Jack moved his face closer, so that they were mere centimeters apart.

"The seduction yes, but my intent is based purely on my feelings, Master Cole" he said softly, letting his voice carry Ben into a swoon. Had Jack done this to a complete stranger, they would have fallen to their knees, begging him to do anything he wanted to them. Unfortunately, being familiar with someone when doing this trick of a fledgling, it tended to take more time and will power. He could feel Ben wavering, right on the edge of giving in.

"Jack, tell me, these feelings, are you making them? Can vampires do that?" he asked, unable to stop himself form leaning forward slightly. Jack shook his head.

"I can make these feelings, but I'm not, not right now, I wouldn't want this to be forced on you" he said quietly, he didn't close the distance; he wanted this to be exactly as he said, of Bens own will. Ben had to trust him; Ben had to be comfortable around him if they were going to hunt someone as dangerous as Lyle.

Finally he felt Ben's arm's wrap around him and the distance close. Their lips meet for the second time, but this would last longer, this would mean more. Jack deepened the kiss, letting his tongue glide along Ben's lower lip. Ben opened his mouth and Jack carefully explored every corner of it. Ben felt Jacks hands gliding down his sides and under his shirt, sliding back up his back. He shivered and sighed into the kiss. His mind was completely blank, he could think of nothing but Jack, all of Jack. He never wanted this to end, he cursed his mortal nature when Jack pulled away, and he was panting.

"Carful, don't want you to suffocate" he said, lightly tracing Ben's jaw. His hands felt cold, but good. Ben took his hand, and smiled, catching his breath.

"I don't think I'd mind dying that way" he said, laughing quietly. Jack smiled at him and leaned forward, this time, lightly kissing below his ear. Ben sighed again, his face coloring, lacing his figures through Jacks hair.

*.*.*.*

Jack and Ben left through the front lobby; Ben had put a heavy, dark blue velvet cloak over the rest of his cloths to block out the near freezing air of the surprisingly cold autumn. They walked out into the early night, Jack took Ben's hand, and they walked down the well lit boulevard, their breath puffing in the air before them.

Ben looked over at Jack as they walked. The light was plentiful, but still dim. Jack's skin seemed extremely pail, and his eyes a little less noticeable in the shade of his bangs. The light still danced in them however. Ben felt himself being captivated by the sparkles created by the lights. Jack turned and smiled softly at him.

"It's not good to stare at a creature like me for too long." He said, jokingly Ben smiled back. They were leaving the richer part of town now, going into the perpetual ghettos of the city. Ben looked at him questioningly. "I never kill innocent people" said Jack, without looking at him. "I'm far more likely to find someone worthy of my dark kiss here." Ben nodded, and felt Jack pull him closer, his arm encircling his waist. Jack wouldn't seek out the perverts and the murderers tonight, not with Ben around; he would find someone simply ready to die. After not much searching, Jack's senses lead them to an out of the way alley. There, a young man, of perhaps seventeen lying against a wall, his eyes closed, his chest barely rising and falling. Ben stopped.

"You mean to drink from a dead man?" he asked quietly. Jack turned, his cloak flaring around him and took Ben in his arms.

"Never" he whispered into his ear. "Drink from the dead, this young man is alive, and ready to die." He said softly. He felt Ben nod, and heard his mind quiet somewhat. Jack stepped back, crossing the alley to the young man, and knelt beside him. He had sandy blonde hair and the start of a beard on his dirty face. Jack stirred him by taking his face. The man's eyes opened slowly, they where a deep green, but where cloudy. He started, as much as his failing body would allow, not very much, at the sight of Jacks pale skin and luminescent red eyes. "Don't fret, darling" he whispered

"Are you here to take me away from here?" he asked, desperately. Jack nodded. The man was shaking, tears wheeling in his eyes.

"Yes, hush now" he said, the man wanted to kiss him, a last wish. Jack glanced at Ben, who seemed to understand. He nodded then carefully leaned forward, lightly brushing his lips to that of the dying young man. He smiled and instantly relaxed. Jack ran his mouth down his jaw, earning a soft moan from the other. Then, choosing the left side sank into the swoon. He let himself fall, there was a lot of blood, surprisingly, when he felt the tell tale sign to stop, the blood growing thin, he leant back, the man dropping, a smile on his face.

He turned and stood; Ben had moved closer and was now standing in front of him. He looked down at Ben, waiting for his reaction. He had watched his master feed countless times; it had always made him feel longing, even when he was mortal. It made him want to be fed on, and to feed. One of the oddest sensations he had ever felt. He had learned that every mortal reacted differently to watching a feeding, he had no idea how this would affect Ben. He watched, and Ben stared.

Then he lifted his hand, touching the edge of Jack's mouth, when he brought the hand back, the tips of his middle and pointer finger where covered in blood. Jack realized he had been slightly clumsy. Again, he watched, as Ben stared at the blood. Then, he brought the figures to his mouth and carefully licked the blood. Jack felt a shiver go through him as he watched Ben do this.

The blonde seemed to smile to himself, then his Blue eyes went up to Jacks face. He smiled at him this time, and wrapped his arms around Jacks neck, pulling him closer and licking the rest of the blood from his mouth. Jack was trying hard to control his sudden lust for this other young man, whom he had so loved, even more now. He pulled Ben against him, joining there lips, his tongue asking for entrance to Bens mouth again, this time Ben fought back.

Ben found himself against a wall fairly quickly, Jacks cool hands gliding inside his shirt again, he felt the cloak fall away, soon followed by his and Jacks shirts, all without breaking the kiss. He pulled back for a moment, admiring Jacks strong chest in the light of the moon, running his hands over the smooth muscles. Jack lifted his face so that their eyes met.

"Don't get distracted" he said, smiling crookedly and bringing them into another heated kiss, there bodies pressing together. Ben felt Jacks hands slide down his back and running along the top of his trousers, he felt one hand slip inside and broke the kiss again, stopping Jacks hand.

"Jack" he breathed, they had sunk to the ground now, and he was sitting against the wall, Jack straddling his legs. He looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, love?" he asked softly.

"Were only fourteen!" he said, blushing. Jack smiled, but nodded.

"That's fine, if you're not ready, then we won't, yet" he put enfaces on the last word, making Ben blush again. He started to get up, but Ben stopped him, smiling.

"I don't believe we were finished" he said, smiling slyly at Jack.

_There you go! I put more Jack and Ben moments in this one then I thought I would, oh well, just os you know, im not gonna write about the time when Ben doesn't stop Jacks hand, whenever that comes, I'll leave that to all you lovely slash fans to play out in your own way. (wink wink) _

_Jack "Aw, why not write it out?"_

_Hitomi "Jack, you know it happens, they know it happens eventually, and Im not aloud to write the lemon I'm sure you'll make it."_

_Jack "…your right, a girl of your age shouldn't be writeing about that kind of thing, though I wish."_

_Hitmoi "girl of my age? Where the same age, in this anyway. Look, if you weren't so pervy, maybe I would write it, but you are, so I leave it to my lovely readers to fill in any parts they want, like what happened before you took Ben out to hunt –w-."_

_Jack "Aw, lovely times…"_

_Hitomi "Bye for now! Please review! Or Ben dies!"_

_Jack "…touch him and I kill you"_

_Hitomi"…ok, review! Or I try to kill Ben and I Die! That would mean this story dosnt continue…please (sob) REVIEW. Thank you ^w^ _


	5. Chapter 4

_ON WITH STORY!_

He watched the couple from the building tops. Slightly disappointed when the damn blonde stopped his lovely boy's hand. _Jack is being an idiot, if he wants that, why not just take it, that's what I always did with him anyway…_The man smiled and flitted over a few blocks, coming to the Inn he favorites. _Then again, Jack was an odd one, never really that assertive; he did put up a good fight though_ the man laughed at the numerous memories of his lovely little rebel.

The man sat in one of the red velvet chairs and took off his boots. This was going to be interesting, having to compete for his fledglings love, not that the little blonde bitch was much competition, sure he was pretty, even beautiful by human and vampire standards. But weak. Jack was his first and foremost. He killed the blonde's sister just to see what Jack would do. He wondered what would have happened if he had indeed killed the Blonde, would Jack have fallen in love with the sister then. He doubted it. If and ever Jack had thought of his old life it had always been about the blonde. Of course, Lyle would have to drag him into bed and erase those images from his mind. He loved it when Jack thought only of him, sometimes for days on end afterwards.

He had found Jack about a month or so after he had left the Blonde and his sister. He had been scared by the sudden feelings for the other boy and was afraid of the immanent rejection.

_Terribly dense boy…_ The man thought as he closed the curtains and went over to the bed, lying down with a huff. He had taken Jack in as a pet at first, but realized quickly he cared a great deal for the dark haired beauty. He waited to turn him though. A twelve year old body would have plagued him for eternity if he hadn't waited; he also wanted Jack to experience all of the…pleasures of life before experiencing it as a preternatural being.

So he had waited until the boy turned fourteen, showing him every pleasure imaginable. This quickly insured that the boy became completely infatuated with him. Then, unable to wait he had turned him. He knew the spell would be broken then, but the boy had surprised him, and ran off before he could deepen the want form him.

That had been rather cumbersome, and so he killed the girl to lure Jack out of hiding, and then the blonde stepped in and he was set back again.

He doubted the two had had sex yet, the human had only known Jack was alive for two months, and Jack was a bit more patient then himself. Not to mention the boy still seemed rather reluctant, still unsure of his feelings for the ivory beauty.

It was about six hours until the sun rose. He would wait an hour for Jack to return the annoyance to its room and then he would seek him out, and start the rekindling process.

"Oh dear Jack" he said to the room "You wont want to leave my side ever again"

*.*.*.*.*

He and Ben returned to the Inn and Jack was currently waiting for Ben to finish his bath. He smiled from the couch as the young man came back into the room his hair still slightly damp and his skin flushed from the heat. It was a truly breath taking sight, the boy was in an oversized button up shirt that came to about the middle of his thighs and nothing else. He smiled sheepishly at Jack who stood and walked over to him, slowly examining the sight before him.

Ben shifted, slightly uncomfortable under the lustful stare the fledgling was giving him. He relaxed slightly when Jack took him into his arms again. He rested his head against Jacks shoulder, realizing for the first time how much taller Jack was now.

"You got taller" Ben voiced his thought with slight surprise as he looked up at the still smirking Jack.

"Indeed I have," he paused for a moment, stepping back to examine Ben again in the light of the numerous candles. "You look so beautiful…" he murmured to himself. Ben blushed and stepped away from him, turning and walking to the bed. It was nearly one-thirty in the morning. Jack couldn't help but stare at his ass as he walked, and smirked to himself.

Ben climbed into the bed and looked at Jack for a moment.

"Um…" he began quietly, his face coloring. "Would you…stay with me, until I fall asleep." He asked, twisting the sheets in his hands. Jack smiled and crossed the room to quickly for Ben to see, climbing in beside him and slipping his arms around the young man's waist.

Ben jumped at his sudden proximity but quickly relaxed. He lent up, much to Jack's surprise and lightly brushed his lips to Jack's, who caught his face before he could lower it and kissed him again, this time much deeper.

"Good night, love" he murmured in Ben's ear. The young man blushed and whispered back.

"Good night, Jack" before lying against Jacks chest. Jack pressed his face into the top of the blondes head, loving the feeling of the silky and still slightly damp locks of this one whom he loved with all his heart. Ben was soon breathing easily and Jack was tempted to stay and watch him, but he knew he had other things to attend to, such as starting the search for the other he loved.

"No need, dear boy" said a silky voice from one of the chairs facing away from the bed. Jack tensed and tightened his grip on the young man who still slept. The figure rose from the chair, a daisy in hand and turned to him fully, a smirk played across his lips. His beautiful blonde hair tied back in a red silk bow. He was dressed in all black and white, otherwise.

"What are you doing here?" Jack couldn't stop from asking, or the slight fear that was eminent in his voice.

"Still as dense as ever I see, if you recollect, which you should, I asked you to meet me here. Though when I told you bringing your little toy would endanger his life, I thought you would have left him in England." The man sighed as he walked towards the bed.

"He would have come anyway, and I wouldn't let you do anything to him." Jack growled, which caused Lyle to smirk.

"My, look at you, territorial already, you know that kind of just makes me want to take him from you…or maybe I'll take you both…you have good taste in men, boy, he's radiant." Lyle said this as he reached the side of the bed and attempted to stroke Ben's face. Jack swatted his hand away and spat.

"Get out, right now" he gave the man a heated glare. The man started laughing softly and put a finger to his lips as the boy in Jack's arms stirred slightly, snuggling closer to Jack through the sheets. The exchange of the vampires had been to quiet for a mortal to hear, but Jack's sudden venom had been a bit louder.

Jack couldn't help but smile softly at how adorable his once friend was being. Lyle didn't feel the same, Lyle felt one dominating emotion, and that was lust. Jack could suddenly feel it emitting so strongly, that he moved Ben and himself away from that side of the bed.

"I mean it, you bastard, get out. Right. Now" he growled. He wouldn't have this being ruin Ben's peaceful sleep.

"No, I wanted to talk to you, and after seeing what a lovely choice you've made, I want to stay and talk with him as well." Jack visibly bristled. He needed to get Lyle away from Ben. The man would not be gentle with his beloved and he wasn't about to let him be anything with Ben. An idea came to his mind and he quickly masked it.

"If I go someplace with you, will you leave him alone for now?" Jack asked quietly. Lyle raised an eyebrow, interested.

"That depends what I get to do with you when we get there" he said, seduction dripping off of his tongue. This time Jack was the one who couldn't suppress a shiver, and Lyle didn't miss it.

"Fine, anything you wish…you are technically still my master" he whispered, looking down at the sleeping boy.

"That's the attitude" he heard from his side. He sighed and carefully moved out from under Ben, and off the bed. If it was to get the lusty man away from Ben, then it was worth it. He knew very well that thoughts of himself would quickly over rule any others about mere humans in the mind of this man. Lyle smirked and took a hold of Jacks hands, swinging him out of the room and locking the balcony doors behind them.

*.*.*.*.*

_Oooo, cliffy, sorry guys, next chapter is Jack and Lyle…mostly. Well you can guess what Lyle has in mind. I'm sorry its been…*looks at calendar* SHIT! MONTHS! CRAP! I'm so so so sorry! Lot of other stuff happening so…yeah._

_Please leave a review and maybe I'll decide to go for my first actual sex scene? That's only if you guys are nice and I can stomach it. Oh, and if eventually you think a three some would be a good idea for Ben, Jack and Lyle, let me know and I might do that, I t was split second decision to have Lyle like Ben after he got a better look._


End file.
